Conventional games were limited to physical objects that were moved by the players of the game. For example, users could deal playing cards, move chess pieces, roll dice, and so on. With the advent of the computing device, video games were developed in which a user interacted with an input device such as a game controller, keyboard, cursor control device (e.g., mouse), and so forth.
Although graphics involved in these games continue to improve, the user is typically divorced from the physical experience involved with conventional games. This may be at least partially responsible for the continued success of conventional games. Consequently, a divide still exists between the conventional games and video games.